Shio Of Chack
by ImpactManiac
Summary: my first Xiaolin Showdown story! It's short and my English sux. Enjoy! Birthday present for CrystallicSky


My English sucks...

Dragon- His lover's shio is a dragon. That's obvious, his pride is high, his power is strong, he can use magic, his dark-green long mane somehow remind him of a dragon, and the way he protect him like the most precious thing in this world. And he was lucky that his lover's dragon form as at least a gentle creature in bed.

Hare- A black wolf move swiftly in a wild forest, chasing an unlucky brown hare that try to escape from the predator canine in difficulty and tiredness due to big logs and rocks on its track. The black wolf tired of chasing around and decide to end this 'run rabbit! run!' And enjoy his meal. But a glimpse of white as he passed a really big tree caught his eyes and he stop abruptly, but decide to ignore it and was about to chase its prey again when suddenly the white thing moving slowly toward him. The black wolf's golden fierce eyes narrowing and he gift a low growl to warning the white thing that hidden in the shadow of tree and strangely, whimpered in pain. The black wolf approaching it and saw the most beautiful creature he ever meet: an albino wolf with pure white fur and eyes like a color of ruby, the said creature look at his awe struck face with sad eyes. One of his front leg was trapped in bear trap and the blood making its way to the grass beneath. " Please don't hurt me..." The white wolf squeak in fear and his tail down between his thighs as the black wolf moved and stare at him like he just grown second head. Unexpectedly the black wolf freeing the white canine and spoke "what's your name?" The white wolf is still writhing and he said stuttered "J- Jack... My name is Jack". The black wolf gave him a purring sound, pleased with the name and planing to thank the brown hare for luring him there and meet his soon-to- be mate.

Mice- "This little pest must be yours" Chase said calmly while gripping a little white mice that wriggle to get free from Chase's grip, not dare to bite, knowing that would be the end of its life. Jack just bow his head and twirl his fingers together in front of his chest. "Answer me" Chase snapped and gave him a low growl. Jack look up at the warlord with a pout and big-watery-puppy eyes, that always work for Chase. "Can I keep it? Pleeeeeaaaaase?" Chase gave an irritated sigh, "if u want it to be their chew toy" while he gestured to his feline warriors, "then yes..." Jack uproared "No!" And snatch the little mice from the warlord, "okay! I'll blow u three times a day in one month if u promise I can keep it as long as I want!" The warlord give him a soft purr and wicked smile on his face, "that's good..."

Pig- Chase already know that his consort is an oddball and 'always' ask about weird thing such as "why don't pig fly?". Maybe he'll go insane if this keep up.

Monkey- Jack's shio is monkey. An aggressive animal, an omnivore, a lovely animal and loyal. Chase just a bit surprised how Jack's shio affect him so much, that maybe his consort was one of them.

Tiger- Chase's favorite minion was a tiger. The stripped feral always luring and follow him everywhere around him like a duck to its mother. Jack is fully jealous with them and Chase knew it, but Jack'll deny it and say "that's stupid if I jealous of a big stripped cat that always luring around you.. And and while I can't..." while say it with a pout and watery eyes. So, he decided to tell his minions to stay away when the albino visits before the redhead decide to 'yell at him and chose between the him or the jungle cat' and give his attention more to Jack, especially when they're in bed and in deep slumber. The tigers will guarding around the hall in front of their bed chamber even without their master's command.

Rooster- Jack had made yet another useless robot, Rooster-bot. It will woke him up, just like alarm clock. But, it soon destroyed by Chase when Jack forgot to turn off the alarm and a 'cock-a doodle doo!' Went dead in his lover's fist while they were in the middle of hot sex.

Dog- Jack found two puppies in front of Chase's mountain and found them rather cute: one with red eyes just like his and white fur while the tip of its tail's black. Jack know that the white puppy is a mix-breed while the another one: its fur is a color of raven, his golden eyes stares at Jack in warning if the albino dare to harm his friend, and its body was far bigger than the white one and the fact that that black puppy is a doberman. Jack don't have any idea how did they get here, below Chase's palace. Feeling sure Chase will let him took a pet or two, Jack gather them in his hand and look forward to see the warlord's face when he arrived with his 2 new children.

Snake- Jack look in pure horror on the sight before him; A big, extremely and awfully big snake slithering in front of him, its tongue tasting the air around it, and to Jack's surprise; its not going to get him but his mice, Finnian.

Jack run to Finnian and snatch the cage before the snake gobbled his mice along with the cage and run for his dear life from his bedroom to the hall. Soon the angry snake slithering fast to where Jack had gone and the redhead almost tripped on its tail but managed to stand still; He running and running and running as he get to the living room with sweat all over him; And when a low, deep chuckle heard on the corner of the living room, besides the plasma television, Jack halt abruptly and take a sight of Chase leaning casually against the wall, hands crossed to his chest.

Jack's brain thinking fast 'Chase will save me!'. "Chase! He-help me! There is an awfully big snake in my house! He almost take my mice for lunch and maybe wanted me for his dinner! Please Chase! For the sake of my life! Please help me!" Jack stuttering for words between his shaking body.

A black elegant eyebrow went high and he step away from the wall and walk to the hall to meet with the snake but Jack is tugging his arm, "where are you going? There is a big snake out there!" Jack said almost screaming. "You want me to get rid of it or not?" Chase said boringly. Jack hesitated for a second then "o-okay... Be careful! Don't hurt yourself!" Jack know that the warlord wouldn't let himself hurt, and the redhead hope he doesn't.

Horse- Chase watched his little albino horse playing on the edge of a lake, watch the white tail lashing above the water and how beautiful his mate under the moonlight. The unicorn go out from their cave to walk over toward the horse.

"Hey, Chase!" The albino chirped happily that his beautiful unicorn decided to join him in on the lake. They stood face to face, share their breath together, then Chase said, "how's our baby?"  
"Fine of course! It's so happy that you can join us!". Hearing this, Chase move closer to nuzzle his neck to Jack's "I'm happy to hear it... But, Let's get out from the lake and sleep so you can wake up in fresh condition" Jack nuzzle his neck back, "okay!"

Bull- "Hey xiaolin loser! Evil Boy Genius is in the house!". The xiaolin dragons just sighing at Jack's outburst, it's just like a habit to them: Jack shouted, Omi shouted, a showdown, Jack lose (or win), back to the first; It's just plain the same for them and Jack.

"Jack Spicer! Prepare for the most humiliating defeat!" After shouting, Omi leaped to the Cupid Arrow- so as Jack- on a big tree and grab it together. Before Omi could decide his game Jack cut him, "Wait Omi!" Omi who surprised at Jack calling his name, replied "what is it, Jack?"

"Let me decide the game!" The remaining dragons sneer in distrust. "Naw, Jack; Don't be so arrogant... Do you think you can win against Omi even if you the one who decided the game? You don't even bring your robots with you", Raimundo snorted; "just face it Jack. You will lose anyway" Kimiko said mockingly. Jack just ignored them; he will win this game.

"Okay Jack Spicer! Name your game"

"Bull's eye! There will be a target on our bodies and will be exposed to our enemies. The one get Bull's eye win! I wager my Eye of Dashi against your Orb of Tornami" Omi just a bit shocked, but still accept it,

"Let's go! Xiaolin showdown" They shout in unison; suddenly, the forest surrounding them get bigger and the number of the trees increasing, made it hard to see each others. Then things get weirder: on the back of Omi's head there was a target, Jack's trench coat and sleeveless shirt vanished, leaving his smooth, milky white back showed and the target in the middle of his shoulder blades, a gunbow with dull and sticky end arrows appeared in their hands. As soon as they shout 'gong yi tenpai', Jack and Omi hides behind tresses immediately, vanished from each others sight. Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Dojo were on the highest tree and cheered at Omi, even if they can't see him much.

Omi's tiger instinct saved his yellow head from Jack's accurate shoot but can't help him to find Jack, it should be easy to find Jack, his skin is an easy gave away but he hadn't managed to found the albino yet. Jack smirked at Omi's confused face, he was having so much fun and will win this game. When Omi's back turned away, Jack decided to end the game, he aiming his bowgun to Omi's head; the sticky arrow went unnoticed by Omi and so the arrow glued itself on the red spot in the center of the circle. Omi shrieking and flailing his hand to get the sticky arrow of him, but due to his big head, his hand can't reach the arrow. The Showdown ended and Jack, with Eye of Dashi, Cupid Arrow, and Orb of Tornami, trying his best not to laugh his ass off. Omi just blushing in rage and embarrassment while his fellow monks try to cheer him up.

"Well, bye bye xiaolin loser~" Jack, finally get himself under control, turn his Helibot on and fly off, leaving the angry monks to themself.

Goat- Chase stared at a four legged animal with big spiral horn and white-gray tinted with black fur in the cage that stood proudly on the mountain of his inhabitat. Jack somehow managed to drag him to the zoo in Brazil and now went to buy some hotdog for him.

"Chase, what are you staring at?" Chase very nearly flinched by his consort's sudden appearance by his side. Chase didn't answer him and just took his hotdog from Jack and back to the Mountain Goat that nearly tripped over the ledge of the small mountain.  
"Chase?" Jack try to get Chase's attention and when he did, Chase just smirking at him. "That goat reminds me of some food I haven't eaten for long time in Indonesia, they got plenty of goats there... I recall it a 'Gulai Kambing' or something like that". "'Ghulai khambing'?" Jack echoed, "What kind of food is that?" Chase merely staring back at the goat and continuing his explanation, "that was a goat meat with yellow coconut milk, with spices and some chily, I believe. They didn't use mountain goat of course... and I'm kinda miss that food" Chase shrugged, "I wonder if you ever eat that food, Spicer?" Jack never eat that kind of food before; goat meat with yellow coconut milk and spices... Maybe he should search for the recipes in Google for today's dinner.

[-_-_-_-_-_-]

A/n: this fic reeeeaaaalllly take a long time to born. My English's sux... So, please correct it.

Dragon- my baby brother's shio is Dragon, too U.

Hare- wolfy~ :D

Mice- No comment.

Pig- Random please!

Monkey- Jack! You so 'monkey'(?)

Tiger- Cat fetish? Yes me.

Rooster- No comment xD

Dog- Dog fetish? Sure am.

Snake- jeezzz. I have no idea.

Horse- No comment x3

Bull- no chack here...

Goat- I don't like gulai kambing. I just went with Chicken.

This fic is for CrystallicSky's birthday present! Hope you like it! 


End file.
